


Gundham Tanaka, & The Poisonous Flowers

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Gundham realizes he has the Hanahaki disease.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Gundham Tanaka, & The Poisonous Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> short and simple. 
> 
> a love letter to the song Flower Power! (The Leading Cause of Gum Disease) by Bears in trees

Gundham sat against the bathroom door in a daze, with his knees glued to his chest. 

A horrified confusion in his eyes. 

Not all of his habits were particularly healthy, but none of them should've left him hunched over the sink, coughing up blood only moments ago. 

His prideful conscious wished to write off the scenario as a visit from the devil himself, the only foe great enough to face off against the Supreme Overlord of Ice. 

Though, he feared the truth was set in a far more unsettling tale. One he had read about in one of Celestia's books. 

Gundham Tanaka was never one to back down. So it was evident that he'd have to either confirm or deny his nausesting hunch. 

Taking a deep breath, Gundham cautiously rose to his feet, taking baby steps towards the sink, in which the incident took place. 

He glanced at the mirror first. Perhaps by accident, or a desperate attempt at delaying the inevitable. 

His eyes were no longer naive. Nay; they held the worry of a thousand suns. 

Then, as if controlled by the gods themselves, his eyes darted downward, to the bloody mess. 

And sure enough… 

_ Hydrangeas. _

Buried in the blood he had coughed up, laid several clumped up petals from the purple hydrangeas Kazuichi had attempted to give the Dark Lady just the day before. 

The diagnosis was unmistakable. 

But words held power, it seemed, as the second he thought it, he collapsed to the floor, as another bloody attack overcame him, drenching his hands in the mess of tattered flower petals and DNA. 

Truly, it was a cough of death, as the tales had suggested. 

**Hanahaki.**

_ The damn beast.  _

As he recovered from the latest fit, images flooded Gundham's mind.

Vines, sprouting from the petals, slithering their way up his neck to strangle him. That's what it felt like, anyways. 

For, if pride truly was Gundham's greatest sin, Hanahaki was the cruelest punishment of all. 

After all, 

Falling victim to such a thing forced him to admit his deepest, darkest secret to himself.

Gundham Tanaka had fallen in love. A feat he hadn't even realized was possible. 

_ Heh. _

Sonia had told him love wouldn't kill him… if only she knew. 

Gundham held back a ferocious laugh. 

It was official. He had fallen in love with Kazuichi Souda. 

How suiting, that the only flowers Kazuichi would ever give him were poisonous… 

The Supreme Overlord of Ice had finally been bested. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
